Try Again
by daytimedrama
Summary: Danny and Lindsay one shots. My first attempts at writing, so I've started out slowly with prompts, some have morphed into a bit more. It would be very cool of you guys to read and review to give me some feedback, I can take it.
1. Alone

Title: Try Again  
Prompt: various  
Rating: ummm nothing too exciting, k+/T  
Warning: First timer, should be warning enough.  
Disclaimer: Don't own, if I did I wouldn't tell you guys. I would hide Danny to keep him to myself.  
Author's Notes: Thanks everyone!!

The pain was no longer the sharp pain that consumed her body. It no longer wracked her body rendering her incapable of movement. The pain was now a dull ache. It was the dull ache that caused her to lose her breath every time she walked into the kitchen where she had often woken up to the smells of him cooking breakfast. It was the dull ache that caused a hitch in her step when she walked by the couch, the same couch they spent evenings tangled in each other watching a baseball game or listening to the rain on the windows. When the sharp pain was greatest she wanted to be away from this place. This place they had shared. The place that contained the warm memories yet left the coldest space in her chest. These memories which constricted her chest so often she thought she would stop breathing altogether. It was those desperate times that implored her to move the bed to the opposite wall, a wall which didn't contain the views of the hazy dawn light glittering through the curtains. The view of the shadows that danced across the wall that reminded her of the early mornings she would wake up to watch him sleep. She soon realized that every inch of the space held him and her memories with him. This space also held her captive to their memories. She had thought about moving, she looked at apartments and she cried on the steps of the third story walk up which did not contain any memories of them. She could not bring herself to leave, he still had the key to this apartment, and if she moved she could no longer hold onto the hope of him walking through those doors, no hope of him returning, no hope of his laughter filling the rooms. It was only the sounds of her sobs that echo down the hall.


	2. Life

01. Life

The early morning sunlight glittered through the sheer curtains. The sounds of city coming to life stirred her from her deep sleep. The sounds of birds

chirping and the garbage truck pierced her dreamy haze. She began to stir and strong arms tighten around her. "Go back to sleep Montana, I want to stay

like this forever." Forever. She smiled. A life forever in this bed wrapped in his strong comforting arms. She could get used to that.


	3. City

02. city

As the subway train tumbled on she looked around the crowded car. So many people, all different jobs, backgrounds, futures yet something brought them

all together on this train, in this city. The largeness of the city intoxicated her. Here she would not be the girl whose four friends died. Here the anonymity

could shade her from the pain, from the knowing looks. This large city would protect her from the intimacy of those who knew her secrets. She never

intended anyone to know, they would look at her in that awful way, with sympathy, with pity. She thought about when Danny walked in through those

doors to the courtroom in Montana, he did not look at her with pity, but with love, pride and a twinge of uncertainty. She realized then that she did not

have to hide her vulnerability; he would not look at her with pity but always with that unmistakable look of love.


	4. Dream

03. Dream

"I dreamt about you last night." He declared.

Lindsay was startled out of her focus on the dirt particles currently under the microscope.

"What?" she blurted out, suddenly feeling quite warm and was sure the color on her cheeks reflected this sudden rush of heat.

"I had a dream. About you. Last night." He said slowly, almost mockingly.

"Oh." she replied, unsure of how exactly one should respond to such a revelation.

"Don't you want to know what you were doing?" she could feel his eyes on her, burning into her.

"Not really." She lied, and still avoided his gaze.

The silence was thick, she desperately wanted to know what the dream was about and she could sense he wanted to tell her. Their silence continued, and just as she settled down to look through the microscope, she heard him take a deep breath before speaking.

"You were at a playground in the park, and it was snowing."

He wouldn't tell her that in the dream they were together watching their two children play on the swings.

She finally turned to look at him. She could see in his eyes, trepidation, longing but most clearly, the unspoken hope for their future together.


	5. Evidence

04. evidence

Focus Messer, focus on the evidence. The pink cotton fibers pulled from the mouth of the dead man. The pink fibers, not unlike the color of the shirt that she is wearing under her lab coat.

Lab. Job get back to that, yes that's right you won't have that thing anymore if you can find a way to focus on the evidence. And if you don't have this job you won't be able to see her smile early in the morning, sipping her coffee, looking effortlessly beautiful even though you know she only had three hours sleep.

Sleep, oh don't even think about how beautiful she is when she is asleep. How embarrassed you would be if she knew you watched her when she fell asleep in the break room. How mortified you would be if she knew the way your imagination dresses her in your T shirts, and instead of the break room couch, she lies sleeping in the tangled covers on your bed.

Evidence, Messer, get back to the evidence.


	6. busy

05. busy

Lindsay glanced at the clock while trying to quickly tidy up her desk. She gathered the papers into a stack and grabbed her coat off of the back of her chair. Just as she was moving down the hallway to the locker room she was stopped by Sheldon Hawkes calling her name. She groaned inwardly at the thought of more work postponing her departure from the lab. She put a smile on her face and turned to Hawkes.

"Hey you finally out of her? Stella, Flack and I, are going down to Sullivan's for a drink, but I couldn't find Danny, you want to go?"

Lindsay was so relieved that this delay was not work related. "Thanks Sheldon for inviting me but I'm busy, plans already, you know."

Her excitement to get back to her departure led her to talk a bit faster, and she resumed her backwards trek to the locker room. Just as she burst through the locker room doors, the sound of Danny's voice startled her hurried state.

"Wow, you're eager to get outta here Montana. Hot date?" he said as he leaned against the row of lockers smirking.

She racked her brain trying to come up with a clever and teasing retort, perhaps about a rendezvous with another lover. However her thoughts were muddled by the view of him in a suit holding a single red rose.

"Yes." She said smiling, marveling at his ability to render her practically speechless.


	7. Invitation

06. invitation

"Um…Lindsay?"

"Um.. yeah?" Lindsay responded mockingly.

Danny's nervousness however did not dissipate as it usually did with her teasing lilt.

"um….iwaswonderingifyouwantedtocometomycousin'sweddingwithme?"

Lindsay looked up at him ready to begin laughing when she notices him fidgeting with an invitation and staring at the floor. His usual calm suave demeanor was replaced by anxiety and nervousness.

"I'm sorry, can you say that again a bit more slowly?" Lindsay said trying desperately to keep the teasing air out of her question, but she really had no idea what he had just asked her.

Still looking down and shifting his weight from foot to foot he replied, "Um…the thing is my cousin is getting married…and usually I don't have anyone I want to go with to these types of things…and um well I want you to go with me. I'll understand if you don't want to be subjected to the crazy Messer family, especially in a wedding setting, because I know how it brings up a lot of questions, and it's probably too early to answer those types of questions from a senile blue haired Italian aunt. Even though I want to tell everyone I want to marry you tomorrow, and every time I look at you I can see our future children with big chocolate eyes. You see, I don't want to scare you off by accidentally blurting that out and making you want to run for the hills." Danny finally chanced a look at her. During his rapid speech he hadn't noticed that she had moved across the room stand in front of him.

"I would love to go with you." She said as she turned his chin to make him look into her eyes. Her face was lit by a giant smile, "I'm not running Danny, you're stuck with me for good. Forever."


	8. Whisper

19. Whisper

"I love you" he whispered.

The feeling of his breath on her neck registered before his words did. The tingle down her spine caused a momentary hitch in her breathing. Three words

and his physical proximity could muddle her mind, sky rocket her temperature and make her forget that in fact she was standing in a smelly alley in

Brooklyn, with freezing slush falling all around her.


	9. Dinner

Dinner

She was so cute and concentrated as she shifted from one foot to the other. She tucked her hair behind her ear as she bent down to read. He had to concentrate to keep this voyeurism strictly G rated. He was in public after all. He understood what an important decision this was for her. He knew too well that the only thing worse than eating a frozen dinner alone was eating and bad frozen dinner alone. She finally chose her meal and stood up and turned to see him smirking.

"Fancy meeting you here." He said coolly, trying desperately not to show her how much even her grocery shopping affected him. He was terribly grateful that he was innocently buying a depressing dinner rather than something smutty or smokes and a bottle of tequila. He didn't want to give her the impression that he was entertaining, but drinking alone and buying magazines wasn't much better. Her shock to see him turned into a smile which lit up her eyes. He fell in love with her a little bit more.

"Nice dinner" he said as he nodded at her choice.

She blushed and dipped her head, as she did she caught her gaze on his basket and frozen dinner.

"You too" she replied.

He desperately wanted to ask her to dinner, and not some frozen junk, but a meal and drinks that they would share, lighting his apartment with their laughter. She was so sweet and so beautiful he never wanted to look and anything else, never wanted to hear anyone else's voice.

Finally he gathered the courage.

"Hey I have an idea, let's dump these crappy dinners and go and grab a slice around the corner."

He held his breath. He had asked her to meals before, and she had always refused. He liked to think it was because they were always on duty and it was her professionalism and dedication to the job that did not allow her a break to eat with him. He had to do himself that one favor. He didn't want to think about if it was actually him she refused to eat with regardless of the time.

He dreaded going home, to watch TV, eating his dinner alone with the sounds of his arguing neighbors distracting him from the game. He wanted to eat with her, well he wanted more than that but he realized he had to start small and then he would try to win her with his charm.

She looked up at him again, her dark eyes glittering under the harsh florescent light of the store.

"Yeah. I'd like that."


	10. Spring

Spring

Okay this was getting ridiculous. He really had to stop doing this. He had so many embarrassing scenarios he would be mortified if anyone knew. He would read a date and think that this day could one day be an anniversary. He would walk home and find the perfect flower shop near his apartment that he could stop by and buy a bouquet for her. One day they were working a DOA in the park, he could hear the sounds of children on a distant jungle gym and he instantly had a vision of them together watching their own children. They would have her big eyes and his cheeky smile. He would often wonder what their names would be. Did she have any relatives that she would want to name them after? Could she be happy raising their nonexistent children in the city?

These types of thoughts would make him so crazy that sometimes he would scour the newspapers for a brownstone in need of fixing up. Maybe by the time he convinced her that they belonged together that he would be done with its repairs. But maybe he'd never be ready to tell her, he had only just admitted to himself that this is what he wanted, and that he was completely in love with her. What if he accidentally let it slip that he already had them married with two kids in a brownstone in Brooklyn? She might want to have him committed right there or at least file a restraining order.

He was beginning to lose his mind. Between the anniversary flowers, the two kids, the brownstone, the golden retriever, he was already very invested in the idea of their future together and he had never even asked her on a date. An awful thought crossed his mind, what if she already had a boyfriend? He looked across the room and saw her flatten her hand across her stomach; he was instantly transported to one of his favorite fantasies. It was a beautiful spring day, the kids are playing with the dog, and a smile graces her face as she grabs his hand and places it on her swollen belly just in time to feel the baby kick.

He really needed to ask her on that date, he looked at the calendar; this would be a good day for an anniversary.


	11. Quiet

Quiet

It was quiet. Too quiet. She checked her watch again. No she had the time right; he should be here already, watching the game, drinking beer, hollering at the blind ref.

Maybe he went to watch it the sports bar around the corner. She always wondered why guys liked to be together to watch a game. Then never seemed to notice how ridiculous they looked, all grown men, all getting worked up about a game in public.

He did say he was coming over. He had said before that he liked watching the game from her apartment. She had blushed but he insisted it was because her TV had a sharper picture.

She knew better though. He liked to watch the game on her couch, with her snuggled into his arm. While concentrated on the game, he would draw shapes on her arm with his fingertips. He would steal glances at her and smile when she caught him. He would place a lingering kiss on her temple, and breathe in her shampoo. He would pull at his threadbare academy sweatshirt she liked to wear. He would expose her neck to give her kisses with always escalated into something more heated.

But where was he now? She began to walk through her apartment, shedding her work clothes, when she heard the key on the door. She stopped to find him coming in. He smiled at her when she saw her partially undressed.

"hey, the game already started." She said.

"yeah, but I forgot my sweatshirt." His eyes glittered mischievously as he presented it to her to wear.


	12. Outside

**Title:** Outside  
**Author:** **daytimetrauma**  
**Rating:** K  
**Pairing:** Danny/Lindsay  
**Content Warning:** Slightly on the angsty side  
**Summary:** Just a little drabble. "We can't keep doing this."

"We can't keep doing this."

"I know."

He could feel her soft breathe against his chest. Her soft curls brushing against his skin. The outside world began to threaten their refuge. The morning light danced through the curtains and the sounds of the city pronounce the world beginning to awaken.

"Why do we keep doing this?"

"I don't know."

It always felt so right when they were together yet when the outside world began to close in on them, their fears and insecurities ruined this moment.

"Do you think it was all too fast?"

"I don't think two years was too fast."

He wished he could lay here forever; forget that anything outside here existed. Forget that beyond this apartment they were not together. Forget that they tried to make it work but never could. Both too concealed, too closed off, too afraid. Afraid that if they showed their weakness they would be vulnerable to the pain. Here it was perfect, but as always the outside was breaking in.


End file.
